youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mavis Beacon
Mavis Beacon is the spirit of an extraterrestrial that exerts her control over the world through innocently packaged programs labeled Mavis Beacon teaches Touch Typing. '' Who is Mavis Beacon?Edit Mavis Beacon is one of the universe's most evil creatures. She is the Queen of a highly advanced distant alien civilization that seeks universal domination. After the strike of the dinosaur meteor on Earth, Mavis Beacon was beaten to an inch of her life by the combined efforts of Darth Vader, Astro Boy, Jirachi, the Space Pirates, the Star Trek team, and the Space Buddies. With her power heavily reduced, Mavis Beacon is steadily trying to reconquer Earth by distributing her evil influence through her touch typing programs, where her emotionless delivery of the material will slowly brainwash the student's fingers and turn him or her into a brainless drone. As her touch typing programs have invaded the premises of many schools, turning the next generations into her slaves, Mavis Beacon has the power to inflict some natural disasters here and there on occasions. Catastrophic Disasters Caused by Mavis Beacon Edit The Rhodinia Ice Age: Mavis Beacon first attempted to conquer Earth by wiping out all life forms on it with an Ice Age. However, she overlooked the few bacteria populations that survived and thus lost power. Permian Extinction: Mavis Beacon next attempted to extinguish all life on Earth by filling the world with carbon dioxide and acid rain. This event caused a 96% of mass extinction, but the remaining 4% were able to carry on the vengeance. Venus: During the Jurrasic Period, Mavis Beacon single handely filled the planet of Venus with storm clouds and venomous fumes, turning the planet into an unsuitable place of life. Mavis then began to plan her next attack on Earth. Jurrasic attacks: Throughout the era, Mavis Beacon attempted several attacks on Earth. However, by now the Earth population was well aware of her looming presence. With a combined effort, an army of dinosaur Pokémon comprised of Archeaops and Aerodactyl managed to seal the skies from her attack. On the second time around, Rayquaza badly defeated Mavis after she threatened Earth with hurricanes. On the third time, Deoxys was able to drain Mavis of her power before he was sealed in a giant crystal by a wounded Mavis. Mars: At the beginnings of the Cretacious Period, Mavis settled on Mars and drained all the water out of it, turning it into a barren planet. The Dinosaur Meteor: Perhaps Mavis' most famous attack to date, Mavis successfully breached Rayquaza's heavenly ozone barrier and managed to fly a meteor big enough through the ozone and onto Earth. The impact of the meteor wiped out the dinosaurs and blocked the sun with all the ash, plummeting the Earth into a devastating Ice Age. This time around, the rodents were the one who outlived Mavis' wrath. By now, the Council of Earth issued an order for a defensive force against Mavis. Consequently a team of superheroes was formed consisting of Darth Vader, Astro Boy, Jirachi the Space Pirates, The Startrek Team, the Space Buddies, the Green Lantern, Thor, and the Tron Legacy. Together, they successfully beat Mavis to the brink of life and depleted her power. She managed the kill the Green Lantern, Thor, and the Tron Legacy, all whom remained unnamed because they died. Mavis kept low for many years as her power gradually returned. She was behind the extinction of Sumer, the fall of Atlantis, and the Bermuda Triangle. Mavis managed to set off powerful earthquakes in San Francisco, Chile, and Alaska. Mavis would have attempted more 9.0 Earthquakes but Groudon knocked her out with ''Fissure. Mavis was also responsible for Hurricane Andrew, Katrina, and Wilma, although Kyogre and Lugia were able to set up a safeguard against most of her other storms. Mavis is responsible for some of the worst movies ever developed. She brainwashed M N. Shyamalan to make The Last Airbender, she secretly managed the directions for Batman and Robin, Battlefield Earth, Transformers Revenge of the Fallen, Titanic: the Legend Goes on, Battleship, Manos: The Hands of Fate, ''and the infamous and deplorably made ''Twilight Saga. Mavis Beacon seems to be tampering with the media recently, as she has converted millions with her innocent programs Mavis ''Beacon Teaches Touch Typing''. It takes a strong mind to resist her control, but she isn't as strong as she used to be ever since Earth went on defensive. ' From 2010-2013, Mavis is at it again, trying to cause tsunamis, hurricanes, earthquakes, and tornadoes. However, Zelda has taken notice and formed a giant Hyrule Council full of veterans and warriors including: Link, Darth Vader, Astro Boy, Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, Palkia, Nathan Drake, Mario, Bowser, Samus, Avatar Aang, Rayquaza, Zeus, King Neptune, Poseidon, Ares, The Seven Sages, The Angels of Hyrule, Ike, and Captain Falcon to defend Earth against the menace of Mavis Beacon. Mavis Beacon is sworn enemies of Ness, Basu, Darkrai, Mewtwo, Jesus, Sun Wuhong the Monkey King, Superman, Batman, Ash Ketchum, The Incredibles, Dr. Fate, SpongeBob, and the Wolverine. Mavis Beacon is extremely jealous of Storm, who has similar powers and is twice as beautiful as Mavis could ever dream to be. '''Love Interests: ' Giygas: Despite generally being emotionless and downright brutal, there are times that Mavis Beacon have felt her soft spots. She is madly in love with Giygas who is a psychotic alien/universal cosmic destroyer/embodiment of evil, though Giygas thinks he's too good for Mavis Beacon. Orlando Bloom: Mavis Beacon thinks he is the perfect man and dreams about having sex with him. Incidentally her spirit embodies the appearance of a Caribbean woman. Mavis Beacon has no ovaries... god forbid because she lays eggs!!!!! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Evil Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Hero to Villain Category:Lawful Evil